


Save Snape! 😨

by Dragonposeidon



Series: Story idea Harry Potter [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:34:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29756229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonposeidon/pseuds/Dragonposeidon
Summary: Severus Snape risks being kicked out of Hogwarts, to his dismay and to the pleasure of the majority of the students except the Slytherins. Until the students realize that their new teacher is a real "Freddy Krueger, without the human side" worse than Dolores Umbridge herself. Mortified, Harry, Hermione, Ron, Pansy and Draco team up to prevent Snape from being fired
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Pansy Parkinson
Series: Story idea Harry Potter [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2043304
Kudos: 6
Collections: Prompt Harry Potter fic





	Save Snape! 😨

**Fifth year**   
**Cannon divergence**   
**Mid year, school break**   
**Severus accidentally unveiled as a spy for the Order of the Phoenix and a former Death Eater**   
**Shade kicked out of Hogwarts but his evaluations on professors watch by the ministry**   
**Dumbledore replace with Minerva**   
**Dumbledore was killed by Crouch junior at the end of the fourth year**   
**Draco / Harry**   
**Hermione / Pansy**

Severus Snape risks dismissal from Hogwarts when the ministry receives Umbridge's evaluations.

Oh Snape's dismay and pleasure for the majority of the students, except the Slytherins, he is put on spring break while the ministry officially makes its decision.

The fun of the students does not last long as they realize that their new potions teacher is a real "Freddy Krueger, without the human side" worse than Dolores Umbridge herself.

Mortified, Harry, Hermione, Pansy, and Draco decide to adopt a truce and team up to prevent Snape from being fired, not suspecting that with this new deal hidden feelings will be revealed.

When they manage to prevent his dismissal, Snape is grateful and decides to let Harry know why he's been so bad to him.

He shows Harry his memories and when he discovers Snape's love for Lily, he tells him about his life with the Dursleys.

Here you can do whatever you want with this idea just follow this:

**Snape ends up adopting Harry in the end**   
**Drarry (Draco and Harry in love)**   
**Pansione (Pansy and Hermione in love)**   
**Draco, Narcissa and Pansy joining the order when they learn about Snape's spy**


End file.
